James and Tracy vs Goldie Finger and Travelyan Jr
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Tracy gets kidnapped and James rescues her from Goldie Finger and Alec Trevelyan Jr  my OC .


James Bond Jr and Tracy Milbanks vs Goldie Finger and Alec Trevelyan Jr

Set 6 years after the James Bond Jr TV series and comics

Main characters: James Bond Jr and Tracy Milbanks

Villains: Goldie Finger, Alec Trevelyan Jr, Barbella, Jessica, Jane, Scumlord, Jaws, Goldfinger, Oddjob (cameo), Dr No, Dr Derange and Skullcap

Other characters: 007, IQ, Gordo Leiter, Phoebe Farragut, Mr Milbanks, Captain William Milbanks and M

London England

It was a busy time for the Warfield students they were visiting James's Uncle 007.

"Long time since I saw my Uncle." Said James. "I know." Tracy agreed.

Then James saw someone both he and Tracy knew. "TREVELYAN!" he called. "We must stop him!" called Tracy. "Who are you two on about?" asked Mr Milbanks. "Nothing I'll deal with it." Said James and he ran off but not before kissing Tracy on the lips.

"BOND!" yelled Trevelyan. "Yeah you were expecting maybe my uncle?" asked James. "Bond really Bond Jr." said a voice. "GOLDIE FINGER!" yelled James.

Then Barbella and two woman James had never seen before appeared. "JESSICA AND JANE FIND MILBANKS AND TAKE HER TO HAWAII!" ordered Barbella.

"Tracy?" asked James. "how do you know about her?"

"Noseworthy." Replied Jessica and Jane.

Soon they found Tracy and caught her. "NO! TRACY!" cried James. "Don't worry you'll save her." Said IQ. "Thanks and tell the others Noseworthy is a traitor." James told IQ. "I thought so." Said Gordo. "I saw Goldie and Trevelyan Jr report to Scumlord." Said Phoebe. "Bond I want my daughter back in one piece ok?" Mr Milbanks told James. "Yes sir." Said James.

Hawaii

Once in Hawaii James found Scumlord on a radio to Goldie and Trevelyan Jr.

"Ah Bond Jr welcome." Smirked Scumlord. "Goldie have Trevelyan Jr kill Bond Jr and Milbanks." Ordered Goldfinger. "Sure Daddy." Said Goldie Finger.

"WHERE IS TRACY?" demanded James.

"Right here Bond Jr." said Barbella pointing a Smith and Western at Tracy's head. "James I don't like you using guns but you must destroy Trevelyan." Tracy told James. "Ok Tracy." Agreed James and grabbed an Ak-47 assault rifle. "EN GARDE!" "Oh really Bond Jr?" asked Trevelyan Jr and he grabbed a second Ak-47.

Soon James duelled Trevelyan Jr across volcanic areas of Hawaii they he saw Barbella throw Tracy on a island surrounded by lava. "JAMES PLEASE SAVE ME!" she cried. Then James jumped over the lava and Trevelyan Jr shot his legs injuring James as he landed on the island near Tracy. "JAMES!" she cried.

Then a S.C.U.M helicopter arrived with Oddjob to take Trevelyan Jr and Goldie Finger to a S.C.U.M base.

"James I'm sorry I was taken hostage." Apologized Tracy.

"Not your fault I rushed to rescue you my Dad will kill me…..if the lava doesn't kill me first." James said.

Then a MI6 helicopter with 007 and M. "James and Tracy hurry in to the helicopter." Ordered 007. "James has injured legs help me." Instructed Tracy. "Of course." Replied 007.

London England

MI6 HQ

"Bond Jr is to join MI6." Ordered M. "Stuff it M my duty is too stay with Tracy." Said James. "Exactly." Said Tracy. "Understandable." Said 007. "Tracy thank god you're safe." Smiled Mr Milbanks. "Thanks to James daddy." Said Tracy.

"Trevelyan and Goldie Finger are going to this island here." Said IQ. "Only James can stop them." Said Tracy. "And I will." Agreed James. "Ok Young Bond." Agreed Captain Milbanks. "Tracy if I don't come back I just want you to know….I love you." James told Tracy. "I know." Said Tracy and they kissed before James lefted.

S.C.U.M HQ island

At S.C.U.M HQ island in the Caribbean Scumlord had Jaws and Oddjob get the guards to get James.

"A British Fighter is on it's way." Dr No reported. "Good Young Bond is on his way." Smirked Scumlord.

Soon James ejected from the plane making crash into a S.C.U.M air strip and hanger. "That's some S.C.U.M agents out of the way." Thought James to himself.

"Bond's destroyed the S.C.U.M jet." Said Derange.

"SKULLCAP HELP GOLDIE AND TREVELYAN TO DESTROY BOND JR!" order Scumlord.

"Right no problem." Replied Skullcap.

Then James appeared holding an M16 assault rifle.

"TIME TO END THIS GAME!" called James and shot some of the goons even Jessica and Jane. "TIME TO END THIS GAME BOND FOR THIS SCAR YOU AND MILGATES GAVE ME!" yelled Trevelyan. "Her name is Tracy Milbanks." Growled James soon they battled as Tracy and 007 arrived.

"MILBANKS!" yelled Goldie Finger then Tracy punched her. "YOU BITCH I WILL GET YOU FOR THAT!" she yelled. "BRING IT YOU BITCH!" yelled Tracy as she got out an M16 and started shooting as well as punching Goldie Finger. "COME ON GIVE ME A CHALLENGE!" yelled Goldie Finger. "YOU WANT A CHALLENGE HOW ABOUT THIS?" asked Tracy and kicked Goldie Finger into a pool full of sharks but Goldie Finger survived badly wounded. "YOU MADE A BAD ENEMY TODAY MILBANKS!" yelled Goldie Finger as she escaped.

"Wow." Said Tracy. "My first bad guy defected."

"Awesome but watch out Jaws." James warned her but Tracy managed to dodge the attack with Jaws landing in with the sharks but Jaws killed them.

"WE WILL MEET AGAIN!" yelled Jaws.

"We're sure." Said James and Tracy together then Scumlord and Trevelyan Jr attacked them both but 007 punched them both. "YOU HAVE JUST STARTED A WAR WITH US BOTH BONDS AND MILBANKS!" yelled Scumlord.

"A WAR I WILL FINISH!" yelled Trevelyan Jr as he battled both James and Tracy but both James and Tracy won.

"You'll pay for this someday you will all pay!" growled Trevelyan Jr as he escaped.

"Scumlord you're under arrest." Said 007.

"NO!" yelled Scumlord. "You will all pay!"

Then James and Tracy both threw him 5p each.

"Smart." Smiled 007. "I am pleased to say you can both date."

"Thanks Uncle James." Smiled James.

"We really appreciate it." Smiled Tracy.

London England

Mr Milbanks wasn't sure at first about his daughter and 007's nephew dating but he got over it for Tracy's sake.

"You realized you loved me ever since we first met?" asked Tracy.

"Yes." Replied James. "I'm sorry it took me to long to figure it out."

"It's ok." Smiled Tracy as they kissed.

"Well done James." Smiled IQ, Gordo and Phoebe.

"Scumlord is in jail for now but my uncle says he'll make sure Scumlord stays there as long as me and Tracy are happy." Smiled James.

"And we're happy." Smirked Tracy as she and James passionately kissed.

The End


End file.
